


Picnic at the beach

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's summer sizzle fic's [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Picnic at the beach, Splash war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: On a hot day, Oliver surprises Felicity but while she thinks it's sweet she's also irritated. Will she look past her irritation and let herself have some fun?





	Picnic at the beach

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! this is my first fic for anything like Olicity summer sizzle... so I'm a little nervous... I hope you guys like it. I don't own any of the characters they are owned by DC, DC comics and the CW. Comment, bookmark, and kudos, please!

* * *

With a quickened pace, Oliver finished loading up the picnic basket. Checking that everything’s in the basket... 3 Instant ice pack-check, Red wine along with wine glasses-check, Chicken salad sandwiches no nuts-check, corn on the cob-check and for dessert, a mix of regular and white chocolate strawberries-check. Oliver smiled, everything was good to go except him and Felicity. As he looked in the living room and the hallway, Felicity was nowhere to be seen, but knowing his wife the way he does, she’s in the kitchen sipping a steaming cup of coffee or just about to walk out of their room.

As if on cue, Felicity came into the living room in a form-fitting dress, 3-inch heels while carrying her briefcase, pecking him on the lips “Hey honey, why aren’t you dressed for work?” She asked a little confused with a raised brow. Oliver had on a light blue t-shirt, Swim trunks and sandals “I’ve got a surprise for you.” He said mysteriously. Felicity smiled widely at her husband “That’s very sweet but...” She protested when she saw Oliver folded his arms across his chest. He looked at her “I already called into work for both of us and William is spending the day with Thea, so there’s nothing stopping us from doing this.” He explained knowingly. Felicity folded her arms “But you know I hate surprises.” She told him sternly. Oliver sighed “I know, but I thought maybe a day off just the two of us might do us some good.” He explained knowingly Felicity folded Her arms What if I don’t want to?” She challenged him. Oliver leaned over “Then I guess no sex tonight.” He said in her ear. Felicity looked at him indignantly “You wouldn’t!” She exclaimed aghast. Oliver will and won’t back down “Oh, yes I would and I will.” He said seriously with a smirk.

Oliver and Felicity stared each other down, not batting an eye. Whether a few seconds or minutes, neither of them blinked... a battle of wills. Blue stared at blue never backing down as both are stubborn to where few people can talk them out of what insane and crazy thing they’re doing. Felicity didn’t know about Oliver but as the staring continued, she felt her eye muscles strain within seconds, along with the air breeze against her eyeball, she blinked “Ugh! Fine, you win!” She proclaimed, knowing she’s lost the staring contest. Oliver smirked victoriously “OK, so get dressed into something more appropriate and we’ll be off.” He said excitedly. Felicity narrowed her eyes at Oliver, suspiciously “Alright, I’ll be right back.” She muttered irritated, stomping down the hall to their room to change.

Not even ten minutes later, Felicity stormed out of their bedroom and into the living room in a floral print bikini while a t-shirt draped on her arm “Happy now?” She pouted, crossing her arms. Oliver smiles happily at her “Extremely.” He answered before he went into the kitchen and came back with the picnic basket. Felicity slipped the T-shirt over her head “Ready to go?” She wondered. Oliver nodded, quickly grabbing his keys as he followed her out of the apartment. When they got to where the SUV was parked, Oliver unlocked the side door and put the picnic basket in the captain’s chair, then closed the door “Before you get in the passenger seat, I need to do something.” He announced before he walked around to where she was. Felicity raised an eyebrow “What do you need to do?” She questioned cautiously. Oliver rolled his eyes “Just trust me.” He said hopefully, his eyes full of sincerity. Felicity nodded “Ok.” She agreed.

Oliver dug his hand in the pocket of his swim trunks, pulling out a blindfold “Still trust me?” He wondered hopefully. Felicity eyed the blindfold for a moment “Yes. What are you going to do with that?” She asked calmly. Oliver gulped “Put it on over your eyes so you won’t see where we’re going.” He answered honestly. Felicity nodded before opening the passenger door, propping herself into her seat, removing her glasses and handing them to Oliver, who hung one leg inside the collar “I’m ready.” She exclaimed readily. Grabbing both ends in each hand, Oliver covers Felicity’s eyes with the blindfold, tying it in a double knot “There but I need to check that you can’t see anything.” He declared lightly. He then waved his hand in front of her face a couple of times “See anything?” He inquired curiously. “No, Oliver I don’t. That’s what the blindfolds for.” She said smartly before swinging her legs into the car. Oliver narrowed his eyes at her “Behave.” He growled before closing the door, walking over to the drivers, sliding into the driver’s seat closing the door, putting the key into the ignition then turning it, starting the car and driving off.

Even though Felicity was blindfolded, it heightened the drive to wherever Oliver was taking her was fun. With the window down, The summer breeze seemed to wrap itself around her as they sped down the road. With the music playing and the breeze in her hair to distract her, Felicity wasn’t expecting the car stopping when it did “Are we there?” She inquired knowingly. Oliver nodded “Yes. Where do you think we are?” He wondered, hoping she’d guess correctly.

Focusing on the surrounding sounds, Felicity hears the cry of the seagull along with the crashing of the waves as the tide washes in and out “The beach. Specifically, the beach we stopped at before we went out of the country.” She answered knowingly. Oliver nodded, leaned over and kissed her cheek “Correct. But we’re going to a special spot.” He revealed enthusiastically. Felicity smiled turned her head in the direction or at least the direction she thinks he is “Ok, but I have one request.” She pleaded sweetly. Oliver nodded as he smiled sappily at her “Anything for you.” He uttered gladly. Felicity cleared her throat “Can I take OFF the blindfold now?” She requested testily, tired of not being able to see. 

Oliver sighed as he reached over and untied the double knot “Always ruin the surprise don’t you?” He chided disappointedly. Felicity shrugged her shoulders “Maybe so but I couldn’t stand to be in the dark anymore.” She said pointedly as the bright light seeped in, causing her to shut her eyes tightly as the bright light hurt. Oliver lightly chuckled “I don’t blame you... wait a few minutes for your eyes to adjust then open them.” He advised patiently. 

After the pain subsided moments later, Felicity took her glasses from Oliver’s hand, put them on and got out of the SUV, blown away from the view... Blue skies as far as you can see, same as the tide while sand stretches vertically for miles with clusters of rocks far down the beach... but there were people spread out the beach... Felicity turned her head towards Oliver’s direction “I thought we’re going to a special spot you found?” She questioned confused. Oliver came around the car with the picnic basket in one hand and a beach bag safely tucked on his shoulder “We are... It’s just going to be a journey to get there, so put on these shoes.” He confirmed before he pulled out a pair of sandals. Felicity nodded, taking the sandals and slipping them on “Let’s go then.” She replied readily.

The journey to wherever the special place was started as they walked right down the beach, avoiding all the patrons, trying to have a good time. What seemed like hours later, Oliver stopped at a sand dune “Here we are.” He declared happily as he walked up to the sand dune. Felicity hesitated as she saw nothing but except sand and a partial palm tree leaf hover overhead “Are you sure this is the place?” She wondered curiously as she took a few steps. Oliver turned his head towards her “Yes, I accidentally found this oasis of sorts when I went on an early morning run.” He explained as he sat against a palm tree. As Felicity followed Oliver’s steps she gaped at the sight... The area was shaded with palm trees and grass and several bushes of marigold, sunflowers, Shasta daisies and much more, but if you stepped a little backward you’d be standing on sand, not a mix of sand and grass.  Felicity looked at Oliver in awe “It’s beautiful. She observed before she went up to him, crouched down and kissed his lips.

Oliver smiled “Not as beautiful as you.” He murmured softly. Felicity smiled widely “Thank you but can we please eat now?” She begged desperately as her stomach growled. Oliver laughed “Let’s eat then!” He declared. Walking a little further, They set up their picnic under one of the palm trees and started to dig into the food. As Oliver took out the wine, the glasses, popped the cork and poured the wine “Why didn’t you take me here before?” She asked puzzled. Oliver handed Felicity her glass before taking a sip of his “Well, the day I found this was our last full day here and since we were leaving the next day, I didn’t get the chance.” He explained solemnly, putting down his glass before grabbing his sandwich and taking a bite.

Felicity winced “Sorry... We could’ve waited to leave for Italy.” She said a little guilty. Oliver looked at her seriously “We both wanted to get out of the country as fast as possible, but the next time we came here I would take you to this spot.” He said with confidence. Felicity smiled “I’m glad you did.” She told him thankfully. Oliver nodded shortly “So am I.” He agreed with a smile.  

It was silent between Oliver and Felicity for a while, as they eat while enjoying being in each other’s company, with no Big bads, work or any crisis interrupting which doesn’t happen often “I hope next time we come to the beach we can bring William.” Felicity said suddenly, as she reaches in the basket, pulls out the chocolate strawberries and places the plate between them. Oliver nodded enthusiastically “Yeah, I think he’d love to come to the beach and get away from Star city.” He agreed readily. 

Felicity gave him an inquisitive look “I wonder if he’s having a good time with Thea?” She speculated curiously. Oliver rolled his eyes as he unwrapped the plate of strawberries “Knowing

my sister, she’s giving him junk food, candy, soda, and god knows what else.” He complained as he grabbed one of the strawberries and held it out for Felicity to bite. Felicity took a big bite of the dessert “That's so good.” She complimented as she chewed the sweet yet tart treat. Oliver smiled “I’m glad you like them.” He said reveling in her praise. 

As Oliver and Felicity feed the strawberries to each other, the breeze cools them down from the stickiness of the heat around them... After they finished, they gathered the plates and empty wine glasses and put them in the basket along with the re-corked wine bottle and the picnic blanket. Taking off her glasses folded them then putting them down on the basket them slipping off her shirt and smirked at Oliver as she jumped down onto the sand  “you coming or what?’” She called out as she runs towards the water.

The waves engulf Felicity up to her knees she closes her eyes the water cool as it shifts back and forth with the tide... all of a sudden Felicity was scooped up, shut her eyes before being dunked under water. When she surfaced Felicity glared at Oliver “It’s on, Queen. On like Donkey kong.” She vowed, squirming in his grasp. Unable to hold her still, Oliver lowered her to the ground “There.” He said before she splashed him. Oliver looked surprised for a moment before splashing her back “You just made a huge mistake.” He declared seriously.

A splash war erupted between them making the spouses find several creative ways to douse the other. Pushing the other down into the ocean, kicking their feet up or splashing with their hands were the most common all the while avoiding crabs hiding under layers of sand. The splash war went on for a little while until both were soaked to the bone. Oliver holds his hands up in surrender “Ok, I’m done.” He conceded. Felicity raised her eyebrow and walked closer to him “Now that I’ve won, what’s my prize?” She wondered curiously. Oliver smiled before he leaned down and kissed her “That's what you win.” He whispered affectionately. Felicity smirked victorious “Best prize I've ever gotten.” She told him earnestly.

Felicity laid her head against his chest “I think I’m ready to go home.” She said a little tiredly. Oliver nodded “Yeah I am too.” He agreed wholeheartedly. Both of them walked back to the obscure garden collected their bags. As they made their way back down the beach Felicity held on to Oliver’s arm, relaxed and happy. To think, Felicity didn’t even want to come to the beach this morning... but now at the end of the day, she’s glad that she came. Even though she had to have a blindfold on for the drive there is was one of the best days off she’s ever had with Oliver.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
